


Baking Brownies

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu wants to do something nice for Lucy, it's the thought that counts, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Brownies

"I can do it by myself Happy!" Natsu rummaged in the lower cupboard, pulling pots and pans out of storage. He stacked them haphazardly right behind him; dove back into the cupboard, hauled out some bake ware and promptly knocked everything over.

Happy was floating in midair. He'd have liked to sit on the counter, or the floor, but 'Mr. I can do it by Myself' had created a legendary clutter and there was not a square inch of clean available. This mess was bigger than when Natsu had exploded the oven, the time he'd taken apart the faucet without turning off the water or the regrettable incident when they'd used double action suds clothes detergent in the dishwasher. The counter was piled with broken eggs, spilled milk, drifts of flour and gritty sugar.

"Natsu! Lucy doesn't keep what you're looking for there!"

"Why didn't you say so?" Natsu turned around to look at his exceed, slapping puffs of flour off the flowered apron he was wearing. "Where's the brownie pan?" He grinned, his good mood unaffected by the kitchen chaos he was surrounded by.

"She leaves it in the oven."

"Thanks Buddy!" The dragon slayer pulled the oven door open and placed the pan on top of the stove. He turned back to the cookbook propped open on the counter. It had butter slathered on the spine of the book and the front cover. There was cocoa dusted on the pages Natsu was reading from, and more bits of flour. Natsu ran a finger down the recipe, mumbling to himself. "Where'd I put the butter? Happy, can you butter the pan? I need to double check and see if I put everything in the batter."

"Aye!" Happy accepted the butter Natsu scraped off the cookbook and rubbed it all over the bottom of the pan. "You gonna turn on the oven?"

"Oh yeah," the slayer grinned foolishly, "Lucy's really drilled it into me not to touch the oven dial, I forgot I'd have to pre-heat it. Thanks Happy!" Natsu reached out and then pulled his hand back. "You know what, I'm gonna have you turn it on, I did promise her not to, after all."

"Fu fu fu! You're scared of her Lucy-kick!" Happy flipped the oven on and hovered over Natsu's shoulder. "Hurry up, I wanna take a bath."

Natsu pouted at Happy, "I'm not scared! Lucy's just weird when she gets into those moods. It's like she turns into another person for a few days out of every month. She's fine and then she wigs out for no good reason!" He waved Happy out of the way. "Just gotta pour it into the pan, and set the timer. In thirty minutes, we'll have the best brownies, ever! Lucy is gonna be so surprised!" Natsu slid the pan into the oven and removed the apron, flinging it on the back of a chair. "Let's go relax in the tub!"

"Aye!"

The two friends ignored the hellish state the kitchen was in and proceeded to enjoy a bubble bath. They took turns creating bubble beards and splashing water. Natsu's sharp hearing detected the oven timer go off at the same time Lucy was putting her key in her door.

"Shit! She's early! Happy, you stall Lucy and I'll get the brownies out of the oven!" Natsu jumped out of the tub and dried himself quickly, pulling on his clothes almost as fast as Gray could strip his off. Happy wrapped himself up in Lucy's 'for company' hand towel and flew to intercept the celestial mage.

"Lushi! I missed you!" Happy yelled boisterously, "I thought you were never coming home again!" He flew into her chest and sobbed piteously.

"I can hear the oven timer go off, what have you and Natsu been up to?" Though her tone was severe, Lucy hugged Happy and petted his head to calm him, setting her grocery bags down. She took a step towards the kitchen, but stopped when the exceed cried even louder. "What's wrong?" She looked down and spied her best hand towel wrapped around the snivelling cat. "What have I told you about using the company towels?"

"I'm company! Wah! You're so mean Lushi!" Happy broke off his performance as Lucy's grip tightened and struggled out of her arms.

Proudly exiting the kitchen, Natsu brandished a plate of lumpy misshapen brownies. "I don't exactly know how these will keep you from killing, but you're welcome." He grinned, set down the plate and looked expectantly at Lucy.

"What the hell are you talking about? Keep me from killing? You using the oven is the catalyst for me killing - I'm gonna murder you for using it! First Happy stinks up my best hand towel, and then you broke your promise!"

Lucy broke off her tirade as Natsu's expression deflated. "Luce! I promised to not turn on the oven, and I didn't!"

"Yeah, you meany! I turned it on for him!" Happy had his head in the market bags Lucy had dropped just inside the apartment. "Did you get me some fish? I have a craving for salmon tonight."

"Yes I got you fish, but they had a special on tuna." Lucy turned around to watch Happy search for the tuna. "Take it and go, me and Natsu are going to have a little talk."

"Aye!" Happy giggled and escaped with his dinner. "I'll miss you Natsu!"

Natsu pouted, "But I made you brownies."

Lucy could feel affection for her partner softening her heart. "Thank you, but why?" She picked one up and smelled it, took a hesitant bite and chewed. "They're pretty good, but I'm confused."

"Mira said this was the time of month when every woman would be willing to kill for chocolate. Now you won't have to."

Locking gazes with the guileless boy, Lucy clenched and with supreme effort relaxed her fist. "Do you mean to tell me you baked PMS brownies?"

"PMS? What's that?" Natsu blinked in confusion.

Face heating up, Lucy blurted, "PMS - that's none of your business!" A minute of deep breathing reined in some of her aggression. Allowing her head to fall forward, Lucy sighed and with an effort calmly said, "Thank you Natsu. Baking brownies for me sure was thoughtful. I'm going to put away my groceries. You want some supper?" Lucy scooped up the market bags and entered the kitchen.

The resulting explosion of fury only proved Natsu's point, that Lucy's mood swings were of legendary strength and duration.


End file.
